The Unexpected Love (Human Nigou x Reader)
by MiwakiHChan
Summary: To forget your love, Kuroko Tetsuya, you tried to make his dog, Nigou, to a human and replaced Kuroko with him. But, what happen when you found a naked Nigou already tranformed to a boy on your bed and he suddenly said he always likes you? What will happen to your life with the new transformed dog-boy? -A Human!Nigou x Reader Fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

"Nigou!~" I picked up the look-alike Kuroko dog. He barked happily at me and licked my face. I giggled, ticklish by his licking.

"How are you? Did you miss me?" He barked as if replying 'Yes' to me. I smiled happily at him and twirling happily with him in my arms. I stopped and walked to Kuroko.

"Nee Kuroko, can I take Nigou for a walk?" Kuroko, who was sweating after the practice, looked at me as always expressionless. We keep stared at each other. After some moment I smiled and he sighed.

"Are you going to take him to that magical shop you're talking yesterday?" I tensed. I hold Nigou with one arm and scratched the back of my neck with my other hand.

"Yeah..." I laughed awkwardly at him, hoping he'll allow me. He just looked at me and then he looked to Nigou.

"Why?" He asked.

"I told you! I want to try making Nigou to a human! So I can ask him to be my boyfriend!" He sighed at my answer.

"And why it has to be Nigou?"

"Eh?.." I tensed again. 'How could I say that because I like you while you already have a girlfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya! And I want to use a human Nigou to replace you!' I snapped back at reality when Nigou whined while looking up to me. I looked at those eyes that look resemble his master's… and just wanna.. '-GAH! What am I thinking!? Nigou is Nigou! Not Kuroko! Wake up (y/n)!' I mentally slapped myself and looked back at Kuroko.

"Well, won't it be fun if Nigou is a human? Please Kuroko!" I looked at him with puppy eyes. He just stared back at me. He sighed. My face lighten up, thinking he will do what I'm hoping.

"Okay.. I don't believe that shop can even make Nigou to a human. But if you insist, I guess you can try. But, (y/n)-san please take the responsibility if anything happens." Kuroko said. I smiled happily and nodded.

"I will surely take responsibility! Then we're going!" I ran out of the gym while hugging Nigou. Nigou barked at me as if he's happy and I smiled at him.

"We're going to make you to a handsome boy, Nigou!" I jumped and pump my fist to the air, followed with Nigou's bark.

 **NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU**

I stared at the blue potion in front of me. The blue potion, I got from the magical shop. I hugged Nigou and now, sitting in a café while observing the blue potion together.

'Is this even consumable?' I looked down at Nigou on my arm, whose is pawing at the bottle. 'Am I going to give Nigou this? What if something happens to him? But the lady said this potion will make him change' I looked back at the potion.

"Nigou, do you want to drink this?" Nigou barked happily while pawing the bottle, like he was trying to open it. I looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure? But.. what if something happens to you?" Nigou just barked, still pawing the bottle. I worriedly open the bottle and pour the blue liquid in a cup. I took the cup and give it to Nigou. He licked happily when I gave him the blue liquid, and it seems he quite like it. After he's done, he barked happily at them and waging his tail.

"She said that if you didn't transform after drinking this, we should wait for tomorrow. I hope you're going to be just fine." I patted his head and he barked happily. I smiled at him. 'Now that I have give him the potion.. why am I so worried?' I keep patting Nigou's head, scratching his ears once in a while. I smiled at his cute reaction when I do that to him. 'I just hope it will went well..'

"Let's go home, Nigou." I got up from the chair and walked out from the café. When we arrived on the gym, I told Kuroko everything. Kuroko just said he'll take care of Nigou even if he really transform tomorrow. I give Nigou back to Kuroko and when I was just about to go home, Nigou whined. He ran to in front of me and stand up, knowing what he want I squatted down and petted his head.

"I'll see you again tomorrow okay Nigou? Don't worry I'll visit you again" I smiled at him. He kept his sad face, not wanting to let me go. But after a while he licked my face and I know it's a permission from him to let me go home. I hugged him for the last time and say good-bye to all the basketball members. Nigou walked me out to the school gate and swayed his tail. I chuckled at his cute actions and wave him a good-bye before I went home. When I got home, I eat dinner, take a shower and plopped down on my cozy bed. Remembering the potion I gave to Nigou, I smiled.

'Maybe something exciting will happen' I covered myself with the blanket and wait for myself to go in a deep slumber and wander in the Lala's land.

 **NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU**

I wake up when I feel the bright light shine on my face. I groaned at the bright light and turned around. And what I didn't expect is, there's a boy sleeping in my bed…. NAKED! I was shocked at this sight. 'W-what happened yesterday?!' I looked down on myself but I was fully clothed. I sighed in relief. 'So… who is this boy?' I looked closely at his face and was totally shocked at the sight. He.. look like Kuroko! Well, except the black hair, ears and tail….. Wait! Don't tell me… Nigou?!

"Nigou! Is this you? Wake up!" I shook the black-haired boy who was sleeping soundly. He groaned slightly and what he did next seriously shocked the hell out of me. He hugged me, preventing me from going anywhere. I tried to slide off but failed.

"N-Nigou! Wake up! I have to go to school!" I tried harder this time, but his grip tightened. I struggled again, tried to pry him off. That's when I felt something poked me on my lower half. At first, I didn't mind it but then the naked body of Nigou reminded me. I blushed when I noticed what that thing is and I screamed loudly as well pushing Nigou down from the bed. The impact made Nigou woke up, luckily the blanket covered his lower half preventing me to see his 'that'.

"(y/n)-chan… Ohayou.." Nigou rubbed his eyes lazily. I sat at the corner of the bed and holding the pillow like my life depends on it. Nigou looked at me happily and he swayed his tail.

"(y/n)-chan! I became a human! See?" He got up and that's when the blanket fall off. I quickly covered my face with the pillow I'm holding and blushed heavily.

"W-What are you doing?! C-cover yourself! Quick!" Nigou tilted his head looking at my action. Due to his silence, I think. 'Maybe, he don't know much about human.. and he always naked as a dog.. B-But there's no way I'm gonna put on his clothes for him! I-I mean he's a boy now! Gosh! What should I do?! And why he ran out from Kuroko's house?! And why he showed up here?!' I frantic around in my head, while Nigou just looked at me confused. I heard a little shuffling and peeked over the pillow. I saw Nigou wrapped the blanket around his lower half and that's when I sighed. I put down the pillow and sat on the edge of the bed. I patted beside me and Nigou came, sitting beside me. I breathed in and tried to calm myself and sighed.

"Well Nigou, what are you doing here in the first place?" I looked at him.

"I miss you, (y/n)-chan!" I blushed at his word but the regain my composure. He just swayed his tail happily seeing my reactions.

"You can't just get out like this with that kind of reason, Nigou. And beside I can't really take care of you if you're in this state." I looked up and down at Nigou and blushed when I see his body. I gulped down when I see his perfect muscled-stomach.

"Well, I know that boy and girl are different. But I can take care of myself, (y/n)-chan! I won't make us have any sexual-intercourse!" I fall down from the bed and blushed furiously at his word.

"How can you say it so casually?! And how do you know something like that?!" I stood up and mentally barked at him while blushing.

"I have saw it when Momoi came to our house and she do it with master." I froze. 'So they have already gone that far huh?..' I tried to hold down my tears while biting my lower lip.

"(y/n)-chan?.." Nigou looked at me worriedly. He stood up and hugged me. I was shocked at his action.

"N-Nigou?.."

"I know that you love Master, (y/n)-chan. You have always told me your feelings toward him. But when I'm still a dog, I can't do anything. I just can see your suffering face. But now.. It's okay (y/n)-chan, you can cry cause I'm here with you.. You want me to replace Master right? I will do it for you." I shocked at his word. I pushed him a little bit to look at his face and I was scared to hurt him.

"I-It's not like that Nigou! I know that I have said I want you to replace Kuroko cause you look like him. B-But, how can I do something like that to you! It's to cruel for you!" Nigou smiled at me and hugged me tightly this time.

"It's okay (y/n)-chan. I don't care if you're just using me. I'm already happy that I can speak and touch you like right now. This is something I can't never do when I'm still a dog. Because I have always liked you (y/n)-chan. Ever since the first time we meet." I was taken back at his sudden confession. 'Nigou like me?' My eyes widen and I quickly pushed him.

"N-Nigou? What are you talking about?.."

"I like you (y/n)-chan. I have always liked you. That's why I want to drink the potion when you suggest it. Cause that means I can be your boyfriend (y/n)-chan." He smiled happily at me. My heart thumped and ached. Feeling guilty for using him like this while he liked me back. Confused, of what to reply with his sudden confession. Happy, that he liked someone like me till like this. All these mixed emotions made my heart ached.

'Just what should I do with this dog-boy..'

.

.

 **Well, this is the Nigou chapter! At first I want to make it a one-shot, but suddenly idea striked when I type this down. So, I change it. I don't know how much chapter it will be, but I'll do my best on doing this one! Please review and give me some idea for the next chapter! Feel free to give idea for this chapter! I'll try to add it to the original story that I have been thinking! Ciaoo~**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going Mom!"

"Bye-bye Auntie!" You bid farewell to your mom and she waved her hand at you guys saying 'Itterashai'. When you told your mom about Nigou, she just happily accepted Nigou and even told him to just stay in your house. You were shocked at your Mom reaction. How could she not shocked about a dog transform to a human but just happily accepted about it? You can just sigh about your mom.

Luckily, you still have my brother's uniform and let Nigou use it. You took your brother's bag and some books, pencils, pens and put it in the bag. With that, Nigou is ready for school. What you're worried about is, what should you say to everyone and how could he even join your school? Transfer student? Whose money he's going to use for paying his school fee? All those worries just popped out from your head.

Nigou noticed the wrinkles on your forehead and poked it. You was startled at his actions and backed up a bit. You looked up to him but he just smiled, waging his tail. You sighed at his sight. 'Do- I mean Boy with no worries. Well for now, just brought him to the school and I'll think about all of it later' Deciding that, you walked more relaxed this time, Nigou beside you. After you arrived, you changed your shoes and put it in your locker. What surprise you is, Nigou do the same things and put his shoes on the locker beside yours.

"Nigou! What are you doing?! That's not your locker!" But he just smiled and pointed the name on the locker. 'Tetsuya Nigou' that was the name written on the locker. Your eyes widen. You remembered clearly that the locker was one of your classmates. When did it become Nigou's? It's a mystery for you.

While you were thinking of the mystery, Nigou pulled you and walked you to your classroom. When you guys came in immediately, all your classmates said 'good morning' to you both. You were shocked. 'They all know about Nigou?' that's what running in your mind. Everything became weirder for you. First, Nigou has his own locker. Now, all your classmates know him and he even sat beside you! It's like you're still dreaming! Then you decide to just ask Nigou.

"Nigou!" You whispered to him. "What is happening here? Did you hypnotize all the people here? Or do you have some kind of magic after you transform?" You looked at him shocked thinking he's a magician or the heck he is. He chuckled at you.

"You got me"

'What? What did he mean by I get him?!' You looked at him, eyes widen. 'Don't tell me, what I guess is right?! He's a magician?!'

"Well, I don't know about it too.. But, yesterday when I'm on the way to your house, I meet the lady in the magic shop. She told me that due to my transform, I replace all the people in school's memories except for you and the basketball teams. So that why, it's like I have been here for a long time." Nigou explained all to me.

"So you can do magic?!" I almost screamed due to the shock, but I managed to say it above whisper.

"Kind of, I think" He grinned. I dropped my head to the table and sighed. 'Now I don't have to worry about the school problem. I just have to explain this to the others and it's all done' You just hope that everyone can accept him.. When you remembered a certain red-head, you think that it's probably impossible.

 **NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU**

"WHAT?!" Everyone immediately screamed, after you explained everything.

"I know it's a bit for you to believe it.. But it really is. Well, now that you guys know everything, Nigou should go back to Kuroko's" Everyone nodded at you, thinking it's the best for Nigou keep living with Kuroko. But Nigou himself protested.

"No! I want to stay with (y/n)-chan!" Tears started to form on the corner of his eyes and you can just sigh.

"No Nigou. You have to stay with Kuroko" He shook his head, hugging you.

"No! No! I want to stay with (y/n)-chan!" He kept hugging you, even after you tried to pry him off.

"Well.. Nigou seems to take a liking to you, (y/n). Why don't you just let him stay at your house?" said Kiyoshi-san. Nigou immediately nodded his head and happily wagged his tail. You looked at him and think for sometimes.

"I don't know.. But mom like him too.. and we can just use nii-san's old clothes for him.." You murmured, holding your chin. 'But one biggest problem… He just fucking confessed to me this morning! How could I let him stay at my house like this?!" You mentally frustrated in your head. Sweats started to form on your face. 'Just what should I do?!' You looked down at Nigou, who is still hugging you. You sighed in defeat on his puppy eyes.

"O-okay.. I'll let him stay with me for a while.." Nigou faces immediately brighten up and he hugged you more tightly.

"Thank you (y/n)-chan! I love you the most!" He kissed your cheek after saying that. You blushed at his actions. Everyone stared at you guys shocked. Then Koganei pointed his hand at you guys.

"Um.. Are you guys dating?"

"W-WHAT?!" You screamed loudly and Nigou immediately fall down, holding his ears in pain. You blushed at Koganei's question and you immediately shuttered.

"N-no way! W-we aren't dating at all! S-stop saying something w-weird like that!" With that you ran out from the basketball court. 'Why did I run from them? Why is my heart thumping like this? D-Do I like Nigou..? B-but I'm just **using** him…. Right?' You slowed down your pace. Nigou's face popped out from your head. Tears started to form from your eyes. One by one they plopped down.

'Why am I crying…? Is this guilt..?' You crouched down and buried your face on your knees. Sob started to come out from your mouth.

"I'm sorry.. Nigou.."

 **NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU**

Nigou and you say bye to all the basketball team before you went home. You walked home in silent. And you just don't know what to say after what happen just now. Sudddenly, Nigou's face popped out in front of you. You were a bit startled by that. You stop in your trance and looked at his face a little bit shocked.

"(y/n)-chan?" He looked at you, worry written on his face.

"What is it Nigou?" You smiled at him. He just knitted his eyebrows together and straight up himself.

"(y/n)-chan stop it" Your eyes widen at what he said. Your body started to shook and you hide your face with your hair.

"W-what do you mean Nigou…? W-what are you talking about…?" Tears started to form in your eyes. You wiped it off, don't want Nigou to see you crying. Sob started to came out from you when tears keep falling no matter how much you wipe it. Suddenly, Nigou hugged you. This caught you off guard.

"Why are you crying (y/n)-chan…? If you want to cry.. stop smiling like that… That's not yourself.." The tone of Nigou's voice surprised you. He sounded sad and it broke your heart to hear it. You gripped his shirt and sobbed. You just don't know why you cried. You don't know why Nigou's voice broke your heart. Even your self is confused with all your actions. But you know for certain that.. the cause is Nigou all alone.

Nigou looked at your face for a moment. But you didn't care. You are fascinated by his eyes, light blue eyes.. like Kuroko's but a little bit different. You can see so many expressions inside Nigou's eyes different from Kuroko's. You are captivated by those eyes. Slowly, your hand traveled up to his face and you caress his face. Nigou just looked at you lovingly and his next move surprised you the most.

He licked you tears away and placed his hand on top of yours. You blushed at his actions. After he's done, he smiled lovingly at you and took your hand.

"Let's go home, (y/n)-chan" Yourself being dragged by him looked in front of you. Black hair, big shoulder, covered by the sunset light. He looked back at you and smiled. Your eyes widen at the sight. It's magnificent. It's like you're being drowned in this dog-boy's holds. Trusting your body to him.. following him wherever he'll take you.

 **Doneee! This just came out when I type everything out. I don't know why the readers cried for and I don't know everything at all! *Amnesiaa* Well, everything is still a mystery so farrr! So, get excited and wait for the next chapter! Miwaki OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Because your mom has to work earlier today so you were the one cooking the breakfast. You are humming happily while cooking some bacon and eggs for your mom and Nigou. You prepared for your mom first. You placed the bacons and eggs in your mom plate and made her milk too. When you placed her meal in the table, you hear footsteps and your mom came in, looking neat and beautiful. Anyway, your mom is a florist.

"Morning mom" you greeted her.

"Morning too, sweetie" she greeted you back. She sat down and ate her meal quickly. As for you, you continue cooking for Nigou and yours. After you're done, you placed yours and Nigou's meals down. You slipped out from your apron and send your mom off to her work. After sending your mom off, you went upstairs. You went in your room and sighed at sight before you. Nigou, who is sleeping on a futon under your bed, hugging his bolsters.

"Nigou, wake up. We have to go to school" You shook him, tried to wake him up. But he just groaned saying,

"Just a minute…" You continue shaking him while saying wake up. But he didn't even budge. You sighed, thinking how to wake him up. Your eyes trailed down to his tail and you grinned.

At first, you petted it earning a 'Mn~' from Nigou. You keep petting his tail and Nigou just smiled happily while sleeping. Then you stopped your actions and Nigou groaned. You giggled at him but then grinned darkly. Your hand went to his tail again. But this time you gripped it, hard. Immediately, Nigou jumped up and screamed. You laughed at him.

"(y/n)-chan! How could you do that to my tail?!" The corner of his eyes held some tears. You somehow quickly calmed down from your laughing and answered him.

"I told you to wake up but you wont. That's why I'm doing that. Now come on, go take a bath" You stood up. But before you can get out of the room, Nigou hugged you from behind. He placed his head on your shoulder.

"Let's take a bath together (y/n)-chan!" You didn't even blush when he said that. Instead, you pushed his face away with your hand.

"Take it yourself, I already took one. I just need to change anyway"

"Then let's change together!" This time you blushed. You looked back at him seeing him, sitting on the floor, swaying his tail back and forth, opening his arms happily. Your face blushed even more.

"PERVERT DOG!" You get out from your room and slammed the door. You rest your back on the door and slide down. You covered your face with your arms. Your heart pounding heavily and you can't seem to calm down. And even worst is, because of Nigou, you keep thinking about naked Nigou in your head. His perfect-muscled body, and what will happen if he pulled down his pants along with his boxers… You quickly stood up and slapped your face. You walked downstairs and went back to the kitchen.

That dog-boy has opened your perverted mind that make you keep thinking about something indecent, ended up with you blushing heavily in the kitchen.

 **-Time skip for you to calm down!-**

You ignored Nigou all the time because of what happened on the morning. On the classroom, when you guys visited the basketball team, on lunch, you keep ignoring him. Nigou have asked you why you ignore him but you kept silent. You just want to avoid him, so you can't think about him again. Everytime you looked at him, your eyes seems too traveled down to his naked neck and that's when you think about something indecent again. And you just want to rip all his clothes off. That makes you feel so… pervert. And you're mad of Nigou because he made you to feels like this. And that makes you to ignore him all the time.

The school bell rung and you took all your things, prepared to go home. After greeting your teacher, you looked to Nigou's seats and he's not there. All his things are gone too. You started to wonder where could have he gone. When you're on the way to your locker, you saw Nigou talking to a girl. Nigou seems like asking her for something and the girl giggled. They seem to have so much fun. Your heart ached. Your hand went to your chest and you gripped it.

'Why is it hurt?' You asked yourself. Tears started to form on your eyes. 'Why I suddenly want to cry?' You keep asking yourself. Suddenly something struck to you. 'Do I like him? Or maybe love…?' one of your tears drop. You quickly erased it and walked to your locker. After changing your shoes, you walked out from the school, walking to a different direction from your house. After you arrived, you sat down under a big cherry tree. The place you always came if you want to calm your mind down. You took a deep breath, looking at the sun, setting. You enjoyed the view not caring anything… until you fell asleep.

.

.

.

You woke up when you felt something warm. You opened your eyes just to see, Nigou carrying you on his back. You didn't utter a sound, you just keep lie on his back feeling his warm. Out of your consciousness, you called his name.

"Nigou…" Your eyes widen when you felt Nigou froze. He looked back at you and you looked back at him.

"Wah! (y/n)-chan you woke up already. I thought you were murmuring my name in your sleep. Hehe~" He smiled sheepishly at you and you can just blushed. You plopped down on his back again, when he turn his head to the front again. You keep silent, closing your eyes and enjoying his warmth. What you didn't realize is that, Nigou didn't take you home. When he arrived, he cheered.

"We've arrived!" You were shocked at his sudden outburst and opened your eyes. And your eyes immediately widen at the sight you see. In front of you, there are your favorite flowers, (flowername) forming a heart. Inside the flowers, there are candles, spelled out 'sorry'. In front of the flowers and candles, there are lakes, shining through the moonlight. Just one word can describe the sight before you, Magnificent.

Nigou let you down and you walked toward the flowers. You crouched down and brushed your fingers to the flowers. You smiled. Nigou crouched down beside you and looked at you.

"Do you like it?" You nodded at his questions. Suddenly, tears come out from your eyes. Nigou panicked at the sight.

"W-what happen (y/n)-chan?! A-Are you hurt?" You shook your head and you smiled at him.

"Did you do it yourself?" Nigou nodded.

"I asked a girl about Auntie's shop and bought the flowers Auntie recommended for me" He told you.

'So he was just asking to that girl…' You are relieved. 'Why am I relieved..?' You don't know. You ignore all the questions that popped on your head and focused at the sight in front of you. You smiled happily, happy tears still coming out from your eyes.

"Thanks.." That word flowed out from your mouth while you see all of that. Suddenly, Nigou's hand went to your face and erased you tears. You turned your head to him and he smiled at you. You smiled back at him.

"I was worried for a while" He sighed. You tilted your head to the side at him. "I thought (y/n)-chan is angry at me. You ignored me all this time" You scratched your face with your finger awkwardly.

"Well… I was angry at you.." Nigou's shocked at your answers but you giggled. "..but now I'm not. Don't worry about it" You smiled at him. His eyes quickly shone and he plopped down to you. Your eyes widen.

"I was so worried! I thought you will ignore me forever! I'm so worried that I will lose you (y/n)-chan!" Nigou quivered on top of you. You hugged him and patted his head. He calmed down when you did so.

"Don't worry.. You will never lose me.. I'm always going to be by your side" You reassured him. He sat up and pulled you up too.

"Really..?" You nodded at him.

"Promise me then!" He took out his pinky. You took out yours too and linked it to his.

"I promise" You smiled happily at him. He grinned happily at you and hugged you.

"I love you the most (y/n)-chan!" Your face softened at his words and you hugged him back. You place your face in his chest and whispered..

"I love you too…"

 **Did the reader love Nigou now too?! Is this the climax of the story…..?! I don't know too! XD Just wait for the next chapter everyone!  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys shows so much love to this story and I'm so happy *teary*  
for devi-chan : weelll~ I made this story because I didn't see so much Nigou x reader story too! That means we have the same thoughts! XD  
for amuto-chan : That was the kind of mom everyone wants ofc! That's why I made the mom like that, I'm happy that you like her more than Nigou! XDDD and for the tail, they thought Nigou is cosplaying that's why no one cared about it~ I would be a mess if they made a big fuss about it anyway XD  
And stay stuned for more and give lots of love for this story! Thanks for everything guysss! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

You looked exhausted with Nigou clinging to your arm. All you can do is regret saying 'I love you' to Nigou. Why do you regret it? Well, after you say you love him, Nigou was very happy. Like really absolutely very happy. He would ask you 'Do you love me?' every time.. non-stop. And you would say yes and that's when he clung to you harder. Even thought you tried to pry him off, he stayed in that position, holding your arm and looking happy. You can just sigh but feel a little bit happy to see his cute happy face. You thought that you could just let him go for that night. But… oh god you don't even expect what will happen on the next day.

The next day, Nigou woke up earlier than you and even force you in every way to bath with him, changing clothes with him….., to do everything with him! At first, of course you decline him. But every time you try to leave, Nigou's face would look like it's ready to burst out of tears and you can't just stand those faces! So… you bath with him, with him covering his lower half with towel, and you… fully clothed. But, Nigou forced you to take off your clothes, even try to take it off him-self. At the end, you told him that if he forced you any more than that, you will leave him forever. That's when Nigou settled down and didn't go too far.

You guys are on the way to the swimming pool to observing the basketball team practice. When you guys arrived, everyone is already practicing inside the pool except Kuroko. You were about to walked and sit beside him before your hand stopped you. You looked back and found Nigou clinging to your arms with irritated look on his face.

"Nigou?" He tugged your hand slightly when you said that.

"Don't be so close to him…. The one you love is me" You were a little bit taken aback by his answer and giggled.

"Are you…. jealous?" Immediately, his face blushed and he looked around nervously. Your eyes widen. This is the first time you saw his blushing face and you could just say he was so cutee! When you saw it, you quickly hugged him and smiled happily.

"Aw~! You're so cute Nigou! You don't have to be so jealous! I told you, I love you and I mean it. Beside didn't you see that?" You point your finger to where Kuroko was and Momoi is hugging him from behind. Nigou looked back and forth from you to those couple.

"You're fine with… that?" Nigou pointed at them and tilted his head. You smiled and nodded.

"Well, I didn't feel anything now whenever I see him. And I think it's because of…" You keep silent for a while, looking at Nigou. He waited anxiously to your answer. He looked so serious that you just want to prank him. You held you're laugh while thinking about your pranks. "YOU!" suddenly you screamed and poke Nigou's nose quickly. Nigou jumped and fell down to the pool. Everyone looked to Nigou, while you were laughing hard on the top. Nigou puffed his cheek on the water.

"(y/n)-chan you're so mean! Meaniee!" You keep laughing at him and crouched down.

"S-sorry.. I-It's just t-that…y-you looked so serious." You managed to say it between your laughs. He knitted his eyebrows together and looked to the side and folded his arms. You stopped laughing. You looked down at him and poked his shoulder.

"Nigou… Are you angry at me?" You keep poking him. He didn't respond at all and you are scared that he's mad. But suddenly, you saw smirk on his face and his hand went to yours. That's when your eyes shot open. He pulled you by your hand and you fell down. **SPLASH!** You quickly went to the surface and coughed. This time, it's Nigou turn to laugh. When your cough stopped, you hit him by his chest.

"What are you doing!? Now I'm all wet too!" You scolded him but he just keep laughing and he hugged you firmly while you hitting his chest.

"Revenge~" He smirked and touched his forehead with yours and you both laughed together. Before suddenly, a cough startled you both. You both looked behind and find everyone looking at your ways, you immediately blushed. You seriously forget everyone is in here! Nigou just smirked happily, surely he's showing off.

"Now I'm sure that you guys really are dating" said Koganei. You blushed even more and buried your face to Nigou's chest. You gripped his shirt firmly and shut your eyes. Nigou just chuckled and he answered.

"We are! Yesterday (y/n)-chan said she loves me!" Your eyes shot open and your head immediately went up. Everyone's eyes shot open too. But Nigou just swayed his tail happily in the water while smiling happily at you. You whined with blushing face and buried your face again to Nigou.

"Are you guys… really…?" Riko pointed to you and to Nigou, back and forth. Nigou just nodded happily while you buried your face further to Nigou's chest. Before suddenly, a voice said

"There's no way they're dating each other" Kuroko's monotone voice shocked all of you. You looked up to him from Nigou's chest. His monochrome light blue eyes looked at your (e/c) intensively. You averted his gaze and looked down. Nigou seems to sense your discomfort. He held you and got up from the water. He let you down to the floor but still hugging you, protectively.

"Stop it" Nigou locked eyes with Kuroko "We are dating each other! (y/n)-chan loves me and so am I. Even if you are my master, you should stop that. And you already have Momoi" Nigou's voice didn't have his usual happy tone and you're a bit scared of it. Even though you didn't really understand what Nigou said, you can sense the intense air between them. You pulled Nigou's sleeve and looked up to him.

"Nigou..?" You looked at his eyes and he sighed. He patted your head and smiled.

"It's okay (y/n)-chan."You nodded at him. He let you go from his hug and hold your hand. You both walked out from the swimming pool. Before you're totally out, you looked back and uttered 'sorry' to everyone. After you guys get out from the swimming pool, Nigou asked for some clothes to the clerk. After he received the clothes, he gave you yours. You both walked to the dressing room. Before you can go in the girl's section, Nigou pulled your arm and hugged you tightly.

"(y/n)-chan… You promise me right..? You will always be by my side.." His whole body is shaking and his hug on you became tighter with every word he said.

"Don't leave me.." Hearing that word, you sensed Nigou's scared feeling and you hugged him back. You rubbed circle on his back and he calmed down.

"I won't. I promise. No matter what happen, I'll always be on your side." You let go of him and smiled. He smiled back at you. You patted his head and he swayed his tail.

"Let's change our clothes, before we catch a cold!" Nigou nodded at you and went to the boys section. You went to the girls section and changed. After you're done, you walked out. You didn't find Nigou there and you called him from outside.

"Nigou! Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" He replied you.

"I'll go and ask for a plastic bag for our wet clothes, okay?"

"Okay, be careful!"

"I will!" With that you walked to the clerk counter and ask for a plastic bag. You put your wet clothes in the plastic bag. When you were just about to went back to wait for Nigou, Kuroko showed up, with Momoi clinging to his arm. You were just about to pass through them before Momoi glared at you. You startled for a little and that's when she spoke.

"Slut" Vein popped on your forehead as you heard her word. You glared back at her. Kuroko eyes widen a bit when he heard Momoi's word.

"Huh? What did you say…?" She kept glaring at you and smirked.

"I said.. slut! What? You have a problem with that?!" As soon as she said that, what flew through your head is 'What is the problem with this girl?' and you knitted your brow together, thinking what have you done wrong to her. Can't remember anything you decided to fight back. I mean, she just called you slut, are you even that generous to accept what she just said? Oh, no way that is ever gonna happen!

"Well, I don't know what is wrong with you and I don't even fucking remember what I have done wrong to you, so stop calling me slut when you're such a bitch."

' Wow, I can't believe those words just came out from my mouth. ' and that's what you're thinking after you finished your words. Her eyes widen when she heard your word and she glared at you. She walked up in front of you. You looked into her eyes, expecting her to yell at you. But, when she held her hand up, your eyes widen. You close your eyes, waiting for the impact. But it didn't came, instead you fell shadow loom in front of you. When you open your eyes, you found Nigou holding Momoi's hands.

"What are you doing..?" Nigou's voice was really low and anyone that heard it will know how mad he is right now. The three of you, widen your eyes at the same time. You never see Nigou so mad at someone before this is your first time seeing this. Suddenly, you heard Momoi winced. You looked to her hand and Nigou's hand was gripping hers till his knuckle went white.

"Hey stop it! It's hurt!" Momoi tried to pry Nigou's hand off but Nigou didn't even budge. He just kept glaring her with those killing aura. Seeing that, you hold Nigou's arm and pry his hand off of Momoi's. After your pry his hand off Nigou growled and before he can launch to Momoi, you hold his arm in yours. Nigou looked down to you. You jumped a little, still scared at his behavior before.

"(y/n)-chan… are you okay?" You nodded at his question, still holding his arm. He smiled at you and you quickly relaxed and smiled back at him. He looked up to Momoi and Kuroko and glared at them.

"If you dare to touch (y/n)-chan again, I will never forgive you. And master, you should take care of her. I believe she's your girlfriend, don't make her jealous and repeat that incident just now or I won't forgive you anymore. (y/n)-chan is mine for now on, you should forget about your desire anymore." With that, Nigou dragged out from the swimming pool, leaving both of them there. Nigou kept quiet on the whole way. You are still a bit confused about his words to Kuroko just now. You keep thinking about his words.

'What did he mean about Kuroko's desire..? Should I ask him about it..?' deciding to ask him, you stop walking. Nigou looked back to you.

"(y/n)-chan?" You looked up to him.

"What did you mean just now? What is Kuroko's desire? Why would Momoi jealous of me? Could you explain it to me?" Nigou seems to be taken aback with your questions. He lowered his head and you waited for his answers. After a minute, he looked up to you but then averted his gaze.

"I don't really want to tell you this after all of this. But if you insist…" He sighed and locked eyes with you.

"The truth is.. Master.. After going out with Momoi, he realized that the one that he always loves is you. But because he doesn't want to hurt Momoi, he didn't say anything. And when I meet him in the school after I transform, he told me that he would get you back to his side." Nigou clenched his fist when he said the last words. Your eyes widen.

'All this time Kuroko likes me…?' You shook your head. You can't believe this at all. After you going through all this much, after you have move on from him, after having Nigou by your side, he likes you? What the heck. This is insane. Your hand went to your head and you gripped it.

"No.. This is insane.. You're lying. He would never likes me.. he would never.." You bite your lips. Nigou stepped up to in front of you and hold your hands.

"(y/n)-chan, that was the truth. I don't want to tell you about this cause I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry… I'm really greedy." He looked down and smiled bitterly. 'No you aren't greedy at all.. The one that is greedy is Kuroko! Why are you smiling like that?! Stop looking like that!' You sadly looked at Nigou.

"Why..?" Your hand reached up to his face but he avoided it. You were shocked. Nigou let go of your hands.

"I'm sorry (y/n)-chan." Your hand plopped down and you looked down.

"Why are you saying sorry..? Are you saying this is the end..? Are you giving up on me?" You held Nigou's hand and looked to his eyes. He kept averting his eyes from you.

"Didn't you say you like me ever since we first meet? Didn't you tell everyone that we're dating? You are giving up on me after all of that? You won't regret it at all?" You keep asking him, tears started to form in your eyes. Nigou didn't look back at you but closed his eyes and looking painful.

"Nigou! Answer me! You love me right? Then stood up and make me yours then! Isn't that what you want after all?! Why… why are you giving me to Kuroko that easily..? Why..?" Your tears slide out from your eyes. But Nigou still didn't answer you. Instead, he pulled his hand out from yours and turned back.

"I'm sorry.." After saying that, he walked, leaving you there alone.

"Hey… Nigou. Nigou! NIGOU!" No matter how many times you called him, he didn't turn back. His forms keep being small and smaller till you can't see him anymore.

"Why…?" You plopped down to the ground and cried. After realizing your feelings to Nigou, after your love life being so cleared by him, now he leave you just because of his master? Just what should you do after all of this…

 **WAAA! I'm really sorry guys! I'm having so much project and homework and I will have my mid-term on October and those all making me so busy.. I'm really sorry for not updating. So I make this one a little longer from the other three chapters and because idea came to me so yeah! And now that bastard Kuroko likes you back when you realized your feeling for the dog-boy. That was unexpected for me. I didn't think he will like you back but this idea struck to me so I made it in. And the dog-boy sadly… he leaves you… TTwTT *cried* BUT! I will surely made a happy ending so don't worry! Please stay tuned and wait really patiently for the next chapter! THANK YOU! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Err.. Sorry for the bad grammars and all. I'm just not good with using English and I'm still a novice on writing English fanfic. So~ just ignore it or you can correct it if you want. I'm taking all advices from you guys. So don't hold back! XD**

Ever since of what happened in the swimming pool, Nigou have been lost. He didn't come back to your house either Kuroko's. You and basketball's members couldn't find him anywhere. You were so worried about him that you didn't eat well at all. Your mom was worried with your condition. No matter what she does, you won't eat at all. Every day you locked yourself in your room after you came back from school. When you were spacing out on your bed, your mom came in with your dinner. She sat down on your bed and placed the food on the table.

"Mom.." She smiled when you called her.

"(y/n).. You should eat. Don't you see your face is getting smaller?" She brushed your cheek and you nuzzled on it.

"I'm not hungry.." She sighed when you said so.

"(y/n) mom knew you're worried about Nigou. But if you don't eat at all won't Nigou be sad when he came back? And if you don't eat, you don't have any energy to search for him right?"

"But mom…"

"He will surely come back. Mom believes in him and how about you? You don't believe him?" You shook your head quickly.

"Of course I believe him!"

"Then you should take care of yourself and eat more." Your mom stood up and took the dinner to you. You took a deep breath and took the spoon. You started to eat. Your mom smiled when you eat and she patted your head. You looked up to her and smiled a bit.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm your mom after all." She stood up and kissed your forehead. You felt really lucky to have a mom like her. After you're done eating, your mom took the dishes out. You lay down on your bed and sighed.

'I have to clear all of my problems with Kuroko. After Nigou came back, I'll tell him my feelings and start a new relationship with him. I have to cheer up. This is all for Nigou!' with that thought, you slipped in your blanket and slept soundly. The next morning, you went to school and quickly went to find Kuroko. You saw him walking with Kagami on the hallway and you called him.

"Kuroko! I need to tell you something, alone." Before they can react, you dragged Kuroko to the rooftop. When you reached there, you quickly closed the door and placed your back on it. You took a deep breath and started.

"Nigou told me that you like me after you're dating Momoi. And I'll tell you the truth why I changed Nigou to a human. It's because I always liked you but you have Momoi, that's why I used Nigou to replace you." His eyes widen. Before he can answer anything you continue.

"But don't get me wrong. I didn't tell you this because I want to be with you. But I want to clear these all for once. After changing Nigou to human, he has always been there for me. Even thought he knew I like you, he doesn't care even if I was just using him. After all of those times, I realized the one that truly cares about me is Nigou. He is the one that I was looking for all this time." You smiled as you say so. You looked up to him and glared.

" I just want to tell you, you should stop interfere me and Nigou. Just be happy with Momoi. That's all." You turned and place your hand to the doorknob. Before you could open the door, he pulled your hand. You looked back at him.

"(y/n)-san.. I'm really sorry but.. I really love you.. Could you consider being my girlfriend?" You pulled your hand out of his and opened the door.

"I can't believe you just say that" You turned and glared at him."You already have Momoi and you just asked me to consider being your girlfriend? I never know you are such person. Anyway, I already said that I love Nigou. I won't change my decision." With that you walked down to your class. When you sat down on your seat that's when the school bell rang. You sighed happily. After all this time, you did it. You looked up to the sky and smiled.

'I did it. I finally did it Nigou. After all this time.. I told him my real feelings… But now the one that I only care is you Nigou. I hope you will come back soon..' Your tears started to build up but then your teacher came in. You held it back and took out your notebook and started studying.

 **NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU**

It was after school. You are standing in front of your shoe's locker which is filled with some letters. You picked one and read it. You're eyebrows knitted together when you see the content. It was a love letter, a _crappy_ love letter to be exact. You sighed, ever since Nigou have been missing, everyday some boys will confess to you and you always find love letters in your locker. You don't even know why they did those. I mean you have those average face and body. You're not beautiful and not ugly too, just a normal student. You left all the letters and changed your shoes before closing your locker. Just when you're about to walked out, you heard someone called you.

"(y/n)!" You looked back and find Kagami running toward you. You looked at him confusedly. Before you could ask him what made him so hurried, he took your arms. He dragged you out from school to the opposite direction of your house.

"W-what? Where are you taking me to Bakagami?!" You shouted while trying to regain your balance. Kagami looked back at you and smiled.

"Yesterday I found a dog that looks like Nigou!" Your eyes widen. You stopped Kagami and turned him around. You grabbed his shoulder and start shouting

"What?! Where did you find it?! Where?!" You shook his body franticly and keep asking him where is the exact place he found Nigou.

"(Y/N)!" His sudden shout made you stop your action. You realized what you have done to him and you apologized to him. You let him go and he started to explain everything to you. He told you that when he was walking home just now, he pass by a pet shop. But when he was about to pass by, he heard a bark. He looked back and saw a dog looked like Nigou is scratching the glass while looking at Kagami. It looks like he was calling for help. Kagami went to the glass and looked carefully. Those eyebrow are what make Kagami sure that it was Nigou. He called his name and he immediately barked. Kagami's eyes went wide and he immediately ran back here to tell you all about those.

"Then let's go there! Now!" He nodded at you and took you down the streets. You ran behind him like there's no tomorrow. All you could think when you ran down the streets is Nigou, Nigou and Nigou. You missed him so much and all you want to do is to meet him and told him all of these feelings of yours for him. You want to tell him that you love him and you want to be with him forever. All those thought made all your tears that have been welled up in you burst out. Your tears keep running down your face while you were running, desperate to see Nigou. After a while of turning and turning, you arrived at the pet shop. You and Kagami quickly went in the pet shop.

"Kagami.. W-where did you find Nigou..?" You asked while trying to catch your breath. Kagami pointed in one of the shelves near the glass. You ran toward the shelves excitedly and looked inside it. Your eyebrows furrowed when you see the content. ' _Rabbit, Iguana, Cat, no Nigou. There's no Nigou at all._ ' You searched all the shelves inside the pet shop but can't find Nigou at all. ' _No. No. No. I want to see Nigou. I want to meet Nigou! I miss him.._ ' The desperate is written all in your face. Kagami seems to notice that because he lead you to the chair and let yourself calmed down on it.

"Excuse me miss, but just now I see a dog with black white coat and he has this unique eyebrows. Can I ask where have it gone? We can't seem to find it at all." Kagami went to the counter and asked the old lady. The old lady looked up from her book and looked at Kagami.

"Ah.. You mean that little one. A man just bought it a minute ago." Your eyes widen when you heard her words. You immediately ran up to the counter.

"What? Who?! Who bought Nigou?! What did he looks like?!" You furiously asked theold lady, demanding an answer immediately from her. She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry dear. I can't remember his face that well. He was in hurry so I didn't notice his looks." You fell down with your eyes widen. Your only chance to see Nigou just like that flew by. You can't believe it at all. You're already so excited to see him. But just because you're a little late, you can't get to see him anymore. You hugged your knees and let your tears slide out your eyes. Kagami rubbed your back, trying to comfort you. The old lady looked down at you and asked.

"Is that little one your dog?" You can't answer her at all because you're choking over your tears. Kagami nodded for you and the old lady looked at you with sympathy.

"Do you want any of our dogs? I can give you one of my puppies." You shook your head at the old lady's offering. Kagami pulled you up and let you sat at a chair. He kept rubbing your back until you're all better.

"It seems that little one is important for this girl." Kagami nodded at the old lady.

"I don't know what happened between them but I know that Nigou is important for her. It's hard to explain all. Something happened and Nigou has to live with (y/n) for this few days. Suddenly he just disappears and we have been searching for him for a while." The old lady nodded at Kagami's story. Suddenly, she went to the back and brought a collar. She sat next to you and gave the collar to you and smiled.

"This have been my treasure all this time, I'll give it to you." You looked at her confusedly but she just smiled at you. "It was my lovely dog, Mimi's collar. She was my best friend and best pet that I have ever had in my whole life. But she died ten years ago when she tried to save me from a car that almost hit me. This was her only heritage for me before she died." You gasped but she held your hand in hers. The smile on her face made you calm down. "It was a collar that I picked with her. It has been my lucky item since then. I hope it will give you luck and you can give it to your dog after you found it." Her hands let your go and you are holding the collar on your hand.

"B-But it was important for you ma'am. I can't receive something so important." She shook her head.

"I don't need it anymore. And I know Mimi will be happy that I gave it to you. Just think this is an apology from me because I picked your dog and sold it." She smiled at you and closed your hand firmly onto the collar. "And please take care of it for Mimi and my sake." You looked up to her and nodded.

"I will ma'am. Thank you. Thank you very much.." She hugged you and you cried at her arms. She has the warmth of mother and it made you feel so safe in her arms. After releasing all your sadness in that pet shop, you and Kagami said good-bye to the old lady and went back home. The old lady looked at you guys and waved before going inside her shop. Suddenly she transformed to a young lady wearing a long purple cape. She looked at your way before she smiled.

"I never thought that their story will get this interesting. But now my job is done. I just can help you until here, young lady. I thank you for believing my magic. That magic potion you gave him will give you good lucks and many surprises in your life. The collar will also help you on your problems. I hope you will do a great job on these problems and good luck for you, my dear customer." The mysterious lady then looked at you for one last time with the smile still lingering on her face. She blew powders on her hand toward your direction. The powders she blew fly toward you and with a **'BLINK'** it became little stars. It surrounded you before it disappeared with the mysterious lady in the pet shop.

 **NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU~NIGOU**

You thanked Kagami for bringing you home and you apologize for the problems you caused. Kagami just smiled and told you don't worry about small things like that, he's the one who should be sorry for taking you to the pet shop and you ended up home with nothing. You shook your head and told him he was a big help for you. You were happy to meet with the old lady on the pet shop and the collar she gave you seems like it can really bring you luck. After saying thank you and sorry for the last time to him, Kagami went home. You watched him as he leave, after he's far enough you went in your house.

"I'm home." You greeted. You took off your shoes and walked inside. You can't find your mom either in the kitchen or the living room. You think maybe she wasn't home yet so you went up stairs and place your bag on your desk. You quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath for refreshment. After all the running and crying, you really need a bath to cool you down. After you're done you dried your hair and went downstairs. Before you can search for something to ate, you heard the door clicked.

"I'm home!" You heard your mom excited voice and the next voice surprised you.

"I'm home." The deep voice that you haven't heard for 5 years made you ran to the front door. And what welcomed you was a sight where your mom was holding your dad who has been working overseas for these 5 years with groceries on both of their hands. Your eyes widen and you quickly ran toward him. You tackled him and hugged him firmly.

"Daddy! Welcome back!" You smiled happily when you let him go. He smiled back at you and hugged you once again.

"Hey sweetie I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Of course! How can't I didn't miss you?! You have been gone for 5 years and we can just talk on the phone this whole time!" Your dad laughed at you and patted your head.

"Daddy, when did you come back? And why did you come back?" You launched your questions to your dad immediately.

"I just came back and you don't even let me rest first. I'm really tired from the flight and you didn't even care if I'm tired? You just immediately launched questions to me? No offering drinks or seats?" You dad pouted at you and you laughed at your daddy childish behavior. He really didn't change at all.

"Okay okay! Let sit down first and you will answer all my questions!" Your dad nodded at you. He and your mom both took off their shoes. Your mom headed to the kitchen and cooked the dinner while you continue your interrogation on your dad.

"So dad now answer my questions! When did you come back and why didn't you tell me? And why did you come back?"

"Well, I just come back this morning. And I was planning to surprise you and your mom. But when I was buying things for surprising you both, your mom spotted me and I ended having date with her." You chuckled at your dad before he continued. "And I come back because I'm not going to leave you guys again."

"What did you mean dad?" You dad just smiled at you

"I'm going to live in here from now on." Your eyes widen when you heard the good news. You quickly hugged your dad.

"Seriously?! You're going to live with us and never gonna leave us again?!" You dad nodded and you screamed 'YAY!' excitedly. You can't believe your dad who has a company on overseas are going to live with you guys in Japan. It was a dream came true for you. All this time your dad just came back here to checked you and your mom twice a year and that twice a year is going to happen if he didn't have any works to do and it rarely happens. Because of your dad works, you can just talk to him on phone or you guys just sent each other e-mail. You are really happy when you heard he is going to live with you guys from now on.

"But.. What about your work?" You asked him. He smiled again at you before explaining.

"I'm going to have another company in here. That's why I will live here from now on. The company in America is being held by your uncle now and we're going to make a head company in here so I can spent my times with my family from now on." He patted your head while you hugged him happily.

"So you're never ever ever gonna leave us again?" He nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You mean really really really?"

"Yes. Really really really really." You chuckled.

"Daddy! I just said the 'really' three times." Your dad eyebrows furrowed.

"Did I say too much?"

"Yes you are! You said the 'really' four times." You looked at him and huffed before you both laughed together. As you guys are laughing together, your mom head popped from the kitchen.

" _Anata_. Why don't you give our sweetie her surprise present?" You looked at your mom confusedly.

"Oh yeah! I totally forget about it. Wait here for a moment (y/n). Daddy has something for you." Your dad stood up from the couch and went out. He walked back in with a box in his hand. He put the box on the floor in front of you. He motioned you to open the box and you opened it. You carefully opened the box and your eyes widen at the content. A pair of light blue eyes is looking at yours adoringly. It jumped toward you and licked at your face. You grabbed it immediately when he jumped toward you. A dog with white black coat, and two unique eyebrows. **Nigou**.

"Did you like your gift? I bought this cutie because your mom said these days you really like dogs. And the old lady on the pet shop said that this dog is the unique and cutest dog she has. So I bought it." You didn't answer your dad question. You just stared at Nigou who has transformed back to his dog-self. Everything in front of you blurred because of the tears that are threatening to fall in your eyes. The one who have bought Nigou from the pet shop was your dad. It was your dad who has bought Nigou from the pet shop. You are really happy that Nigou wasn't bought by someone else and you it was all a miracle for you. To see Nigou in front of you, in your hands, happily looking at you made your tears burst out from your eyes. You hugged him in your arms and he barked at you while waging his tail.

You found him. You finally found him.. No. It was like fate brought you guys together. All you can say is it was fate and miracle to see Nigou again in your arms.

 **Waaa! Sorry for making you guys waiting so long. I really was stuck in the middle of the story. I can't find the right words to finish this story! Maybe a little writer-block… But now here it is! The chapter 5 from cute cute Nigou! *aren't you to slow on the updating?* Waa! Sorry sorry sorry! But I'll make sure to finish this story as quick as I can. And thanks for all the loves to this story! And there's this mysterious lady who help you! Waa! It's the lady from the magical shop! *WOO* She come and help you with your problem so we should thank her! *LOVE* *BIGHUG* *THANKYOU* #RandomRambling :'3**


End file.
